


Hiatus Hiémal

by RasoirNational



Category: French History RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Could Be Canon, Direct rivalry with AStupidUserName420, FrenchPorn, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, sin - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasoirNational/pseuds/RasoirNational
Summary: French version of Midwinter BreakAntoine n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi fatigué, et Maxime, lui, n'était pas indifférent à son attention. En fait, il était même plutôt intrigué.





	Hiatus Hiémal

**Author's Note:**

> Les enfants, imaginer des grands personnages de notre histoire nationale en train de faire un coït anal, _c'est mal._ Je vous aurai prévenu :p

* * *

Il était presque 23h, c’était bien la première fois qu’Antoine restait aussi tard au travail. Le jeune homme soupira de satisfaction en mettant en veille son ordinateur portable, avant d’aller chercher son dernier dossier sorti tout juste de l’imprimante. Il prit les feuilles encore chaudes, les agrapha puis les enfuit dans sa sacoche en cuir. En sortant de la salle de reprographie, il remarqua qu’une lumière s’échappait encore du fond du couloir.

C’était le bureau de Maxime. Antoine savait qu’il travaillait toujours tard, mais les cernes et la morosité que son ami affichait depuis quelques semaines montraient qu’il travaillait beaucoup trop. Il cumulait trois emplois, ici whips à l’Assemblée Nationale, vice-direction de l’entreprise Duplay, et enfin trésorier et chef de file de la division rive Gauche des Jacobins. Il tenait de son côté un blog de critique de presse.

Antoine avança vers le bureau et toqua à la porte. Aucun son, aucune réponse ne sortit de la salle. Vérifiant qu’il n’y ait personne d’autre dans le couloir, Antoine poussa silencieusement la porte et entra dans la pièce.

Maxime s’était endormi sur son clavier, son torse se soulevait à intervalle régulier et un léger ronflement se faisaient entendre. Depuis bien longtemps, Antoine voyait enfin son ami apaisé, détendu. Il sourit à cette vue, tendre et chère, sachant que sûrement personne d’autre que lui avait vu Maximilien Robespierre assoupi. En faisant attention de ne pas réveiller son ami, il s’avança, éloigna l’ordinateur portable puis l'éteignit. Tandis que la machine se mit en veille, Antoine fermit discrètement la porte du bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment.

* * *

La journée du lendemain se passa sans grand tumulte. Hebert avait encore une fois sorti un article qui avait ravivé les revendications des députés les plus radicaux, ce qui en avait dérangé beaucoup d’autres et mis un peu d’ambiance dans la séance de débat de cet après-midi. Pour autant, Saint-Just était persuadé que c’était encore une libelle dans le vent, et il s’était amusé d’un Danton essayant de rassurer à tout pris un Desmoulins paniqué dans la salle de repos de l’Assemblée.

En fin d'après-midi, Robespierre poussa la porte de son bureau avec deux énormes classeurs et une pochette dans ses bras. Il les déposa sur le seul bout de place libre qui restait encore sur le bureau d’Antoine.

“Ce sont les ordres du jours et les dossiers affilés aux questions aux ministres pour la semaine prochaine. Est-ce que tu pourrais les vérifier et les envoyer aux députés de la droite s’il te plait ?”

“Bien sur. Prend place Maxime, je voulais justement te parler deux minutes.”

“Si c’est à propos du dernier torchon d'Hébert, ne t’en fais pas, j’ai déjà envoyé un contre-article aux Jacobins et publier une réponse sur mon blog.” Maxime s’assit dans un des deux fauteuils verts que chaque membre de l’Assemblée avait dans son bureau, celui le plus proche de son ami. Il enleva ses lunettes et les essuya rapidement de la poussière qu’avait soulevé le dépôt des dossiers.

“Je ne m’en doute pas, la rapidité ne t’a jamais manqué. Mais ce n’est pas ça.” Il marqua un silence, puis reprit. “Dit moi Max, est ce que tu dors régulièrement ces temps-ci ?”

“Tu commences à parler comme Desmoulins, Louis-Antoine” Maximilien détourna directement les yeux pour éviter le regard inquiet de son ami et grommela. “Je sais trés bien prendre soin de ma santé, merci.” Et avec ça il était parti. La porte ne claqua pas, mais Antoine sentit bien que toute la volonté y était. Maxime prenait soin de dissimuler ses sentiments, et Antoine se sentait privilégié car il avait appris à décoder les quelques signes que son Incorruptible laissait derrière lui.

Avec un soupir, Antoine prit la pochette contenant les ordres du jours. Mais avant d’aller plus loin, il se résolu d’en savoir plus sur l’état de santé de son ami. Il prit son smartphone, chercha le numéro de l’entreprise des Duplay, et attendit. Il eu en premier lieu un secrétaire, à qui il donna son nom et qui le redirigera vers le directeur. La voix de ce dernier se fit entendre rapidement.

“Saint-Just, mon garçon, comment ça va ?! Ca fait bien longtemps que l’on ne t’a pas vu à la maison !”

“Bonjour Mr Duplay, c’est agréable de vous entendre également. Excusez moi de l’intrusivité de ma demande, mais j’aurai voulu savoir une chose : quand est ce que vous avez vu pour la dernière fois Maximilien rentrer dormir chez vous ?”

“Oh, il y a bien une semaine de là je crois. Est-ce qu’il va bien ? Eléonore doit s’inquiéter..”

“Moi de même”, Antoine grimaça en entendant le nom de la fille Duplay. “Il va bien, ou du moins j’essaye de le faire aller mieux. Merci à vous Mr Duplay.” Le père le remerciait également et raccrocha. Comme ça, Maxime n’était pas rentrer depuis une semaine…

Plus tard dans la soirée, Antoine tenait bon son dernier mail pour la journée. Il avait renvoyé pour signature pour la énième fois le projet de loi d’agriculture que le Gouvernement s'acharnait à passer avant la fin de l’année et il avait également corrigé les ordres du jour que lui avait demander Robespierre. Pochette en main, sacoche et veste sur le dos, Antoine se rendit dans le bureau de son ami pour les lui remettre.

Il était encore trop tôt pour voir Maxime tombé de fatigue sur son bureau. Quelque part, Antoine regretta de manquer cette vue qui l’avait pourtant poursuivit la nuit dernière. A contre-coeur, il mit cette pensée de côté et toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte. Les touches du clavier laissait entendre une musique rythmée sous les doigts de son ami, tandis que celui-ci ne quittait pas des yeux son Macbook. Il leva pourtant le nez et salua Antoine.

“Bonsoir Antoine, tu as fini les odj ? Parfait, pose les moi là” dit il en débarrassant des paquets de lettre à poster qui s’entassaient sur un des fauteuils. Antoine pu apercevoir le reflet de ses lunettes, qui dissimulaient les yeux fatigués de l’homme plus âgé. Cette fatigue transparaissait tout autant dans sa voix, plus grave et lente que celle qu’il avait entendu dans l'après-midi. Antoine s’exécuta, posa la pochette à l’endroit indiqué puis regarda Maxime travaillait de derrière son épaule.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, parfois entrecoupées de questions, de conseils d’écriture et de réponses rapides à demi-voix. Une symbiose s’installait, Maxime se redressa dans son fauteuil et Antoine laissa ses mains se poser sur les épaules de son ami. Sans repousser les mains intrusives, il leva les yeux vers l’autre derrière lui. Ce nouveau silence avait une signification toute autre que le précédent. Celui-ci laissait transparaitre une hésitation, presque une incompréhension, bien que les deux hommes soient complètement détendus. Antoine soupira et risqua la demande.

“Max, tu devrais rentrer chez toi..” Au mot rentrer, Maxime détourna une nouvelle fois le regard pour les fixer sur son ordinateur. La réponse fut néanmoins rapide.

“Pas maintenant, tu le sais très bien. J’ai ce compte-rendu de commission à finir pour demain et encore -”

“-Maxime, j’ai appelé le père Duplay tout à l’heure. Ca fait une semaine qu’ils ne t’ont pas vu !” D’un geste ferme mais calme, il tourna le fauteuil de son ami pour que celui-ci lui fasse face. “Et même si tu ne veux pas les voir pour x raison, il faut que tu penses à toi. En plus tu commences à sentir.”

Maxime resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il regardait derrière Antoine, dans le vide pour éviter son regard mi-accusateur, mi-inquiet, et reniflait son mécontentement. C’est vrai qu’il ne s’était pas lavé depuis un bon moment.

“Le trajet en métro jusque chez les Duplay est un véritable enfer, surtout en heure de pointe. Et tu sais que j’ai horreur des transports en commun.” Maxime savait que cette excuse ne passerait pas avec Louis-Antoine de Saint-Just. Ce dernier rigola et se retourna pour rassembler les affaires de son ami éparpillées dans son bureau.

“Et bien viens passer la nuit chez moi. J’habite à deux pâtés de maison du Palais-Bourbon. Me dit pas que tu as aussi horreur de marcher.” Il prit le sac de Maxime et débrancha son Mac. Trop fatigué pour argumenter, Maxime laissa son jeune ami gagner cette victoire. Il rangea son ordinateur, prit la veste qu’Antoine lui tendait tout en souriant, et sortit du bâtiment en écoutant son ami savourer sa victoire.

* * *

L’eau coulait dans la salle de bain tandis qu’Antoine préparait le repas, c’est à dire mettre une pizza royale au four à 220 C pendant 15 minutes. Lorsque Maxime sortit de la douche, portant le t-shirt et le jogging que lui avait prêté Antoine pour la nuit, celui-ci eu un léger frisson dans le bas du ventre. Il se dit que ça doit surement provenir de sa faim languissante en fin de journée, et non des pensées qu’il larve pour son meilleur ami depuis maintenant quelques années. En s’approchant, Maxime reprit la discussion qu’ils avaient eu pendant le trajet jusqu’à l’appartement d’Antoine.

“Je me rend compte que depuis 5 ans qu’on se connait, je ne suis jamais venu chez toi”. Il s’accouda au comptoir de la cuisine, tandis qu’Antoine lui glissait un verre de rosé.

“C’est peut être mieux ainsi, sinon la fille Duplay m’étranglerait. En plus tu as eu la chance de tomber ici après le passage de la femme de ménage.”

“Ne dit pas ça d’Eléonore. C’est une gentille fille, pure comme un diamant. Elle ne te ferait aucun mal si tu prenais la peine de la connaitre un peu”.

“Elle n’a d’yeux que pour toi Maxime” Antoine se retourna pour sortir la pizza du four. Il prit un couteau (aucun Français n’utilise la roulette, sérieusement) et entreprit de couper la pizza en deux parts égales. “Je n’ai jamais fait confiance aux femmes, et elle ne me dit pas plus que toutes les autres. Et ne fais aucune remarque sur mes talents culinaires s’il te plait” Maxime ria de bon coeur, bien sur qu’Antoine avait peur des femmes. Lui-même elles ne lui disaient trop rien. Antoine écouta ce son unique, et lui répondit en tendant à Maxime son assiette, des couverts, et en le dirigeant vers le canapé.

“Maxime, ça doit faire combien de temps que tu ne t’ai pas fait une soirée cinéma ? Desmoulins m’a dit que la dernière remontait à tes années d’étude et que ça avait mal fini.”

“Ne m’en parle pas, s’il te plait”. Il se fit une place entre les coussins et s’entoura du plaid bordeau qui l’attendait sur l’accoudoir. Antoine mit le film dans le lecteur, et rejoignit son ami sur le canapé.

Maxime a du s’endormir au milieu du film puisqu’Antoine sentit son épaule droite s'affaisser peu à peu. Après un bref coup d'oeil qui s’est vite transformé en une contemplation éhonté du visage de son ami, Antoine était bien sur que Maximilien Robespierre est tombé de fatigue sur lui. Il se raisonna, cela devait être non voulu par le dit Maximilien. Celui-ci lui avait en effet jeter un regard circonspect plus tôt dans la soirée lorsqu’Antoine, récupérant l’assiette qui reposait encore sur ses jambes, avait attardé ses doigts sur sa peau. Maxime avait frissonné, mais avait gardé le silence et détourné le regard.

Antoine profita de ce moment de répit. Il posa timidement sa tête sur celle de Maxime et prit calmement l’une des ses mains dans les siennes. Il caressa doucement la paume de son ami avec son pouce, tandis qu’il se perdait dans les effluves familières qu’avait ancré la douche dans la peau de Maxime. Il avait utilisé son shampoing. Tout le monde a bien le droit de rêver et de s’échapper de la réalité de temps en temps…

Pourtant il fallait mettre fin à ce moment de tendresse. Le film approchait des crédits et ce n’était pas dans cette position, à moitié assis à moitié allongé, que Maxime allait récupérer de ses nuits blanches. Antoine se décala, délia leurs mains et le réveilla doucement. Maxime grommela, encore ensommeillé, et regarda Antoine d’un air interrogateur. Cette question muette demandait une réponse.

“Le film est fini. Il faut déplier le canapé pour que tu puisses dormir convenablement. Je t’apporte des couvertures et un oreiller.”

Il quitta le canapé avec quelques engourdissements, et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec la dite literie. Maxime n’avait pas bougé, et le regardait toujours d’un air interrogateur. Antoine décida de l’ignorer et de préparer le canapé. Il éteignit la télé et le magnétoscope, puis souhaita bonne nuit à son ami. Il lui répondit la même chose, avec un sourire discret.

* * *

Antoine n’a pas trouvé le sommeil cette nuit ci. Sur son balcon, cigarette à la main, il se répétait en boucle les images de la journée ; Robespierre le regardant dans son bureau, comme tourmenté par ce qui se passait entre eux deux, ou encore calé contre son épaule, cette fois ci débarrassé de tout souci. Antoine retraçait tout ce qu’il aurait pu faire au lieu de prendre les décisions idiotes qu’il avait pris alors, mais en même temps il se disait que c’était peut-être la bonne chose à faire. Après tout, Maxime était son ami, une amitié qui lui coûterait de perdre.

En terme professionnel d’abord ; c’était en effet Robespierre qui le sortit de son anonymat d’écrivain médiocre et qui le fit entrer à l’Assemblée malgré son jeune âge. Il l’avait encouragé à publier et à commenter les édits des parlementaires de tous bords, ce qui lui a valu d’être pris comme rédacteur adjoint du Whip en chef, Mr Le Bas. Cette ascension ne fut pas appréciée de tous, et il fait encore aujourd’hui figure du mauvais rejeton dans l'hémicycle.

Là où il avait développé du respect et de la reconnaissance pour son mentor politique, Antoine chérissait cette amitié presque comme un lien familial. Les premiers longs moments qu’il avait passé avec Robespierre était de longues soirées de débats à la table des Duplay, et quoique âgé de seulement 9 ans de plus que lui, Antoine se rappelait comment Maximilien émanait déjà l’aura d’un grand frère pour lui, sombre étudiant immature et nerveux. L’Incorruptible semblait alors intouchable, inatteignable.

Pourtant, il s’avère que chaque humain ait ses faiblesses. Antoine savait que Maxime était la proie de nombreuses maladies qui pouvaient l’épuiser pendant quelques semaines, mais jamais il ne vu son ami aussi affligé que depuis la fin de cet été. Le milieu de l’hiver approchait, et Robespierre semblait vouloir remplacer la dépression par l’épuisement physique. Sa santé en prenait un coup, et son moral s’enfonçait. Parfois son entourage payait aussi les frais, comme les Duplay.

La rue était calme. En pleine nuit de novembre, il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à cela. Il hésita encore un moment à aller voir l’autre homme dans la pièce d’à côté, mais se résigna, cela ne l’aidera en rien à savoir où mèneraient ses sentiments. Avec un soupir, il accrasa sa cigarette sur le rebord en fer de son balcon, ferma la fenêtre et retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Antoine se réveilla devant une curieuse scène. Maxime avait fait la vaiselle de la veille, ranger la literie, plier les vêtements qu’il lui avait emprunté et refait le canapé. Pourtant, aucune trace de son ami. Il avait quitté l’appartement sans laisser un mot. Il envoya un bref texto, demandant innocemment si Maxime avait bien dormi. En se rasant, Antoine s’érafla légèrement la mâchoire, trop distrait par la réponse de celui-ci.

FROM : Roby  
\- Parfaitement bien merci  
\- Bien que la qualité de cuisinier de mon hôte reste à améliorer. La prochaine fois, achète du pain et de la vraie nourriture  
\- J’ai pris ton double des clés

La journée commençait bien.

* * *

Lorsqu’Antoine entra dans le bureau de Maxime ce même après-midi, il ne s’attendait pas à y voir tant d’activité. Georges Danton était là, devant le bureau, il semblait chercher ses mots à grand renforts de geste dans le vide pour une raison qui était encore obscure à Antoine. Camille Desmoulins s’afférait tout autour, avec un air affolé sur son visage qui trahissait ses gestes encore calmes pour le moment. La silhouette de Maxime se dessinait derrière son bureau et son ordinateur. Il était prostré, les bras croisés au fond de son fauteil, le regard baissé. Il était préoccupé par ce que Danton venait surement de lui apprendre, mais ne l’écoutait désormais plus. Vu les tâches d’encre sur les doigts et les manches de son ami, Antoine pu deviner que tout ceci était lié aux Jacobins car il n’y eu que ses discours que Maxime écrivait à la main.

“Qu’est ce qui se pass-”

“Hébert a pété un cable !!!” Danton hurlait, à moitié tourné vers Antoine sans lui prêter attention. D’un geste brusque il balaya une pile de papier du bureau, provoquant une pluie de feuilles volantes marquées du sceau du club politique des Jacobins. “S’il veut vraiment virer Camille sur ces accusations mensongères, il aura affaire à moi !”

“Tu vas trop vite Danton, Hébert doit avoir quelque chose en tête pour s’en prendre directement à l’un des membres du club” Maxime l’arrêta pour quelques instants, mais Danton repartait de plus belle juste après.

“Ses paroles se sont que pures félonies Robespierre ! ”

“Je ne te dément pas, et je protégerai mon ami tout autant que toi. Mais pour avoir Hébert, il faudra d’abord saper ses fondements. Camille, sais tu où il a pu se procurer le relevé de financement de ton mariage ?” Antoine commençait à comprendre peu à peu le problème ; Hébert en était venu à demander l’expulsion de Desmoulins des Jacobins en prétextant que celui-ci avait pioché dans la caisse du club pour son mariage, ce qui semblait complétement absurde même pour lui qui n’aimait pas particulièrement Desmoulins. Cette expulsion pouvait entraîner la remise en cause du siège de député de l’accusé, il ne pouvait donc pas prendre cette accusation à la légère. Il contourna le bureau pour se trouver derrière le fauteuil de Maxime.

Desmoulins était toujours en train de fouiller dans les papiers de Maxime, cherchant un dossier ou un classeur dédié aux Jacobins. Maxime était le trésorier du Club, il devait bien garder quelque chose à ce propos.. Le nez dans les dossiers et les papiers jaunis par le temps, il répondit d’une voix tremblante.

“J’ai absolument aucune idée d’où il a bien pu déniché ça.” Il sortit enfin un classeur qui semblait être de la comptabilité des groupes parlementaires. Il le prit, puis retrouva Danton près du bureau. “Il faut retourner aux Jacobins et préparer la défense pour la séance de ce soir. Si on ne marque pas un grand coup dès aujourd’hui, Hébert aura toutes les signatures qu’il a besoin pour faire passer mon expulsion pour lundi prochain”

On était vendredi, Antoine pu sentir l’urgence suintait de sa voix. “Eh bien il ne reste qu’une seule chose à faire”. Maxime marqua un silence, comme pour tracer la suite de son plan, puis il se retourna vers lui avec un air résolu “Antoine, pas maintenant, s’il te plait”. Maxime se dégagea des mains qui étaient venues se loger sur ses épaules, comme par habitude. Il se leva, prit sa veste et son sac et ouvrit la porte pour Danton et Desmoulins. Antoine resta sur place, digérant difficilement ce qui venait de se passer. Il sursauta et réussi à attraper le bras de Maxime avant qu’il ne parte.

“Met moi au courant au moins, s’il te plait”

“Bien sur Antoine.” Un léger sourire, qui ne laissait présager qu’une longue soirée de labeur, et avec ça il était parti. Antoine resta encore un moment dans le bureau de son ami.

  
Antoine mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’avait pas passer toute la soirée à attendre un message de Maxime. Pas qu’il se faisait du souci pour la cause de son ami, Maxime était le meilleur orateur qu’il avait rencontré, mais le club des Jacobins n’était pour lui qu’une mare de requins qui ne cherchaient qu’à se noyer l’un l’autre. Hébert était imprévisible, sans compter Danton qui pouvait trouver n’importe quel fait pour protéger Desmoulins même si cela comprenait tirer dans les pieds de Robespierre.

Sans nouvelle, il essaya d’aider son ami comme il pu. Après la fermeture des bureaux pour le week-end, Antoine entreprit de faire un crochet chez les Duplay rue Saint Honoré, pour leur donner des nouvelles de Maxime mais aussi de récupérer quelques affaires, vêtements et produits d’hygiène. Si Maxime passait plusieurs nuit chez lui, il faut bien que quelqu’un pense à lui faire changer ses vêtements de temps en temps. Et enfin bien sur, la mère Duplay le chargea de pâtisseries que Maxime adorait. Elle lui promit de lui donner la recette la prochaine fois qu’il passerait, quoique cela veuille dire.

Sur la route du retour, une gaufrette au chocolat entre les dents, Antoine sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa veste.

FROM : Roby  
\- On vient tout juste de commencer la séance  
\- Ne m’attend pas ce soir

TO : Roby  
\- Tu es toujours si formel Maxime. Vas y, déchaine toi, je sais que tu n’attends que ça. ;)

Avant de rentrer dans la salle des Jacobins, Maxime eu un frisson dans le dos. Il éteignit son portable et l’enfoui profondément dans sa veste de costume, de façon trop brusque pour que Camille à côté de lui ne le remarque pas.

“Qu’est ce qui se passe Max ?”

“J’ai l’impression qu’Antoine de Saint-Just flirte ouvertement avec moi. C’est destabilisant.”

A cela Camille rigola de bon coeur. Bien sur que Maximilien Robespierre n’avait pas remarquer la signification des gestes de Saint-Just.

* * *

Le jour n’allait pas tarder à se lever lorsque Maxime rentra cette nuit. Depuis sa chambre, Antoine entendit la porte d’entrée se fermer et le canapé grincer avec le poid d’un Robespierre fatigué. L’homme plus agé soupira d’aise et eu un léger rire, presque inaudible, lorsqu’il aperçut les tupperwares de gaufrettes qui l’attendaient sur la table basse du salon. Après cela, plus un bruit.

Antoine n'arrivait pas à bouger de son lit, même pour aller saluer son ami dans l’autre pièce et lui demander comment s’était passée la défense de Camille. D’un côté, son silence était causé en partie par ledit Desmoulins, qui lui avait envoyé un texto dans la soirée. Ce dernier lui demandait “d’aller doucement avec Maximilien”, de “ne pas le brusquer”. Il se sentait à la fois offusqué de recevoir des conseils matrimoniaux de la part d’un type qu’il n’appréciait guère, mais aussi coupable. Peut-être qu’il était allé trop vite avec Maxime, il n’arrivait pas à se contrôler complètement en sa présence.

Après maintes tergiversations cognitives, Antoine finit pas tomber dans le sommeil alors que l’aurore venait de poindre a travers les toits parisiens ardoisés. Quelques heures plus tard, en fin de matinée, il fut réveillé par le son calme et rythmé de la douche qui se trouvait juste derrière le mur de sa chambre. Hésitant en premier lieu, Antoine profita que l’autre homme était occupé pour régler son petit problème matinal.

Il glissa sa main dans son caleçon et prit son membre en main. Il était déjà gonflé naturellement par le réveil, mais Antoine savait qu’il y avait bien plus derrière. Il fit encore quelques mouvements avant de bien visualiser son fantasme, auquel son érection répondait affirmativement Maxime était derrière ce mur, l’eau ruisselait sur son corps et traçait soigneusement les lignes de ses muscles. Ses cheveux prenaient une couleur délicieusement poudrée sous l’effet de la mousse, qui venait couler le long de son cou puis sur ses épaules. Quelques poils bruns venaient adoucir ici ou là les formes de son torse, qui n'avait rien d’extraordinaire sinon d’appartenir à l’Incorruptible. Maxime n’avait en effet rien d’un athlète, il mangeait peu et, à la connaissance d’Antoine, ne faisait guère d’exercice. Pourtant cela n’empêchait pas le jeune homme de se faire un tableau baroque de son ami. Il vit la main de celui-ci, descendre toujours plus bas le long de son ventre, venant effleurer des doigts son sexe encore vierge de tout acte vil. Maxime finit par entouré sa verge avec sa paume, et commença à se masser. Antoine sentit sa main se remplir d’un liquide chaud et gluant, dont il connaissait, et haïssait, la provenance.

Haletant, honteux de penser ainsi de son ami, il s'essuya les mains avec un mouchoir en papier qu’il jeta tout de suite après. Il mit un bas de pyjama et traversa le salon pour trouver la cuisine. Appuyé sur le rebord de l’évier, il se rempli les mains d’eau et se rinça la figure pour éloigner ces pensées lubriques de sa tête.

Derrière lui, Maxime sortait de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux n’était pas parfaitement secs et laissaient encore tomber quelques gouttelettes, qu’Antoine choisit d’écouter avant de se retourner. Son ami portait un des t-shirts trop larges d’Antoine, mais son bas était celui qu’il avait ramené de la maison Duplay. Cependant, il pouvait encore sentir les effluves de son propre shampoing sur le corps de son ami, ce qui le tourmentait de plus en plus.

“Salut Antoine” Maxime semblait détendu, presque serein après une cette nuit de sommeil qui clôturait une longue semaine de travail acharné. “Tu n’aurais pas oublié mon shampoing par hasard ?” Là, c’était presque espiègle de la part de l’Incorruptible. Il s’assit sur l’un des tabourets de la cuisine tout en séchant ses cheveux avec la serviette qu’il avait sur les épaules.

“Je préfère le mien” Antoine en rigola, mais il ne trouvait pas de meilleur excuse. Celle ci avait au moins le mérite d’avoir un fond de vérité. “Je vais prendre ma douche, toute la vaisselle pour le petit-dej’ est dans ce tiroir. Il y a du pain dans le congélateur si tu veux.”

Maxime le suivi du regard jusqu’à la salle de bain, perplexe sur l’attitude de son ami qui était normalement plus tranquille, même le matin.

Antoine du passer un temps déraisonnable sous l’eau car il a pu repenser à tous les choix de sa vie qui l’avaient mené jusqu’à la situation actuelle, et ce au moins trois fois. Comment en était-il venu à penser ainsi de Maxime ? Il savait que toute l’histoire était absurde, que Robespierre étant l'Incorruptible vivant uniquement pour le salut de la République qu’il connaissait, il ne pouvait retourner des sentiments à quiconque. Ceci dit, cela n’empêchait pas son corps de penser le contraire.

Il maudit une énième fois son corps, et coupa l’eau. En se séchant, il s’entre-aperçut dans le miroir teinté de buée. Imberbe et coupé sous la lèvre, il ressemblait vraiment au gamin qu’il était 5 ans plus tôt, lorsqu’il avait rencontré Maxime pour la première fois. Ca n’arrangeait pas la situation.. Serviette autour des hanches, il sortit de la salle de bain et alla se changer dans sa chambre. Maxime le regardait toujours du coin de l’oeuil en rangeant le canapé et les boites de biscuits.

Ils partagèrent le petit déjeuner en silence sur la table de la cuisine. Antoine découvrit sans surprise que Maxime avait un faible pour la baguette tiédie et les gaufrettes au chocolat. Ce dernier mangeait tranquillement, jusqu’à ce que son regard s’arrêta sur la collection de confitures diverses et variées qu’Antoine exposait dans un meuble supérieur. Il demanda, et son ami se fit un plaisir de sortir quelques cuillères supplémentaires et d’ouvrir quelque uns de ses meilleurs pots de sa Bourgogne natale. Ce sont ces moments qu’Antoine privilégiait avec son ami, des moments d’intimités et de familiarité qu’ils étaient seuls à partager. Des moments aussi où Antoine n’était pas troublé jusqu’au fond de son être. Mais le retour à la réalité sembla revenir vite, trop vite.

“Je dois retourner voir Camille chez lui pour terminer le plaidoyer. Ce ne devrait pas être long.”

“Ah ? Je ne t’ai pas demandé comment s’était passé les Jacobins hier soir d’ailleurs.”

“Ce n’est certainement pas l’un de mes plus grands moments d’éloquence, mais Camille doit être sorti d’affaire. Il doit tout à la ferveur de Georges, et à la bourde d’Hébert qu’a fait en refusant de répliquer directement.” Il continua son analyse politique de la situation, mais Antoine ne l’écoutait déjà plus. Le 20h de la veille avait repris brièvement l’issue de la harangue providentielle de Danton pour la sauvegarde du Desmoulins en danger, et ça lui suffisait. Lui, il s’intéressait à une tout autre chose.

“Tu pars dans combien de temps ?”

“D’ici une bonne heure”

Les deux hommes débarrassèrent leur affaires et Antoine mis le lave vaisselle à tourner. Maxime avait ouvert son ordinateur et mit à imprimer quelques feuillets et autres tableaux qui lui seraient utiles une fois chez Desmoulins, puis s’était changé pour des vêtements un peu plus formel dans la chambre d’Antoine. Celui-ci s’était aussi mis à son bureau, avec pour ambition de finir les Excels que lui demandaient la compta de l'Assemblée depuis une semaine. Il sursauta lorsqu’il sentit les mains de Maxime se poser dans son dos. Il leva un sourcil mi-amusé, mi-interrogateur.

“Excuse moi de t’avoir fait sursauter. Je voulais juste te dire que je pars.”

“Oui ! Oui, bien sur. Excuse moi, tu n’y est pour rien.” Antoine s'embrouillait dans des excuses pour tenter de grapiller encore quelques instants de contact avec son ami, mais celui-ci s’éloigna. Il souffla un “A plus tard” à demi-mot, quelque part un peu déçu.

  
Bien qu’ayant une certaine passion pour la logique mathématique, le tableur Excel réussit à vaincre d’ennui Louis-Antoine de Saint-Just. Une fois l’ensemble des tableaux mis en forme dans un dossier propre et compréhensible, il envoya le mail à son destinataire et enfin, il eu fini cette tâche de l’enfer. Antoine soupira, et regarda ce qui l’entourait pour la première fois depuis 2 ou 3 heures. Son appartement était plongé dans l’obscurité, celle des interminables après-midi d’hiver. La pluie s’abattait au dehors, et il priait pour que Maxime ait penser à prendre un parapluie avant de sortir.

Il tira sa chaise et se dirigea vers la cuisine, se fit chauffer du lait et attendit. Quoi de mieux qu’un chocolat chaud pour faire passer un samedi d’hiver pluvieux ? Paris n’avait pas souvent la chance de voir la neige, ou s’il y en avait, elle ne tardait pas à devenir grise ou noire avec la pollution. Pensif, il versa la poudre de cacao, laissa la moitié de la casserole de lait sur un feu tiède et se versa l’autre moitié dans un grand mug. Son esprit était occupé, mais ne songeait pas de choses très importantes. Il n’avait pas envie de ça maintenant. Il déposa le mug vide dans l’évier et se retira dans sa chambre. Même si il avait dormi une grande partie de la matinée, le temps lourd et humide de l’hiver parisien ainsi que les nuits courtes de cette semaine alourdissaient ses muscles. Une sieste lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Maxime rentrait de chez Camille. La pluie l’avait bien évidemment surpris, doublant la douche qu’il avait pris dans la matinée. Se déchaussant dans l’entrée, il prit d’autres vêtements sur la pile qu’il conservait sur une des chaises du salon, et changea ses anciens habits trempés. Il avait remarqué l'absence d’Antoine au bureau où il l’avait laissé il y a quelques heures, mais ne tarda pas à le retrouver en passant devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de son ami. Il resta quelques minutes sur le pas de la porte, sirotant une tasse de chocolat qu’il avait eu le bonheur de trouver en rentrant. Tout en enlevant ses lunettes, Maxime continuait de fixer le corps d’Antoine, inerte sur le lit. Il se rappelait les conseils de son camarade de collège.

Lorsqu’il était chez lui, Maxime avait pris un temps avec Camille pour lui parler des pensées troublantes qu’il portait parfois pour Antoine. Au vue des relations tumultueuses entre les deux hommes, il savait que Camille Desmoulins n’était peut-être pas la meilleure personne avec qui aborder le sujet Saint-Just, mais il restait son meilleur ami depuis le collège et le seul, dans son entourage, à savoir mener de front une vie sentimentale avec un homme et une femme. En même temps. Quelque part, Maxime le respecter pour ça. Lorsqu’il avait mis le sujet sur la table tout à l’heure, Lucile était d’ailleurs avec eux. C’est elle la première qui lui suggéra d’en parler simplement à Saint-Just lui-même, ce à quoi les deux hommes répondirent d’un frisson. Maximilien Robespierre n’était pas un homme de sentiment, et ne se sentait pas d’avouer quoi que ce soit à son ami, quelque soit la nature dudit ressentiment. Camille avait d’abord proposé l’alcool, mais s’était rétracté au vue de la mine dégoutée de Maxime. Il du se résoudre à devoir avancer à taton, en découvrant en aveugle ce que voulait Antoine mais aussi en faisant petit à petit la lumière sur ses propres sentiments. Il posa sa tasse vide depuis un bon moment sur la table du salon, puis entra dans la chambre.

Il s’assit doucement sur le bord du lit, prenant soin à ne pas réveiller Antoine. Il étudia encore quelques minutes son visage, si détendu lorsqu’il était endormi. Il l’avait connu si jeune, et pourtant il voyait déjà en lui un grand potentiel pour la République. Maintenant qu’il était son ami et collègue, il se demandait si Antoine irait un jour plus loin que ce qu’il a fait lui-même. Il s’allongea aux côtés d’Antoine, contemplant toujours sa respiration lente et profonde que relevait par contraste la pluie battante contre la fenêtre. Sa main vint se poser contre le visage de son ami, caressant un légère égratignure qui se trouvait là. Comment a t-il bien pu se la faire, l’imprudent ? Antoine gardait parfois cette attitude enfantine qui, au lieu de le desservir, le rendant d’autant plus attendrissant (les enfants, et leur innocence, étaient peut-être ceux qui avaient encore la plus grande estime aux yeux de Maxime). Sa main suivit le tracé de la clavicule du jeune homme, où la peau s’attendrissait par rapport à la rugosité de la mâchoire, que tout homme connaissait après le rasage. Un sourire lui vint lorsqu’il passa sur le coeur d’Antoine, qui donnait une pulsation régulière et apaisante. Il sentit l’autre ciller peu à peu sous son contact.

“ _Ma… Max._.”

“Schhh, tout va bien Antoine” L’endormi ouvrait difficilement les yeux malgré l’obscurité ambiante. Mais quand il l’eut fait, il se redressa pour calculer l’ampleur du mirage qu’il avait sous les yeux. Maxime, dans son lit. Dieu merci il était encore habillé.

“Maxime ! Qu’est ce que.. pourquoi tu-”

“Schh, rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas” Maxime mit une main sur son épaule pour le calmer et l’intimer de reprendre sa position précédente. “Je suis juste rentré plus tôt que prévu de chez Camille, c’est tout.”

Le visage d’Antoine était encore marqué par l’incompréhension, il doutait même que ceci fusse la réalité. Il sentait pourtant peser la main de Maxime sur son épaule, qui descendait maintenant le long de son dos. Il devait en être sur. Il porta sa main jusqu’à la joue de son ami et.. celui-ci ne flanchit pas. Il pouvait percevoir sous sa paume les minuscules poils de la barbe de Maxime qui commençaient à repousser, il sentait cette peau rugueuse que tant d’afflictions avaient touché. Une question lui brûlait la langue, mais son camarade fut plus rapide.

“Tu sais, l’autre soir, devant la télé, j’ai senti ton étreinte. Je…” Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. “Je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer, mais elle me fut agréable.” Il plongea ses yeux grisés dans ceux bleu azur d’Antoine, les sondant pour y trouver, peut-être, la réponse à cette question. Les mains de celui-ci continuaient d’entourer son visage, le caressant du pouce comme il le faisait il y a quelques nuits de cela. Maxime reprit dans un souffle presque inaudible.

“Continue, s’il te plait. Mais ne me force pas à expliquer ce que moi-même je ne sais pas.”

Antoine comprit la demande de son ami. En ne le quittant pas des yeux, il se souleva légèrement, juste assez pour permettre à l’une de ses jambes de passer au dessus de celles de Maxime. L’homme plus âgé avait redressé ses mains sur le torse du plus jeune, épousant sa forme sous le t-shirt de celui-ci. Il cherchait à limiter la distance entre eux deux, entre ce corps qu’il avait tant cerné dans ses rêves et le sien et puis.. il fut rappelé par Antoine, ou du moins la langue de ce dernier. Elle était venu timidement balayer les lèvres de Maxime, comme pour en demander l'accès. Il réitéra, puis à la troisième fois il posa ses lèvres fébrilement contre les siennes. Les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux, savourant ce moment unique.

Le baiser s’approfondissait, chaque langue avait trouvé sa jumelle et les mains se perdaient sur le corps de l’autre jusqu’à soulever les vêtements indésirables. Ils ne semblaient plus en contrôle de leurs propres mouvements. Le souffle coupé, ils durent se séparer mais les mains s’aventuraient toujours plus loin, désireuses de connaître l’autre. Les deux hommes se fixaient toujours du regard, ne perdant à aucun moment le lien qu’ils avaient pris tant de temps à construire. Antoine cherchait dans ces yeux sombres la permission de continuer la danse, tant la chose semblait encore irréelle pour lui. Maxime, lui, avait sombré dans le bleu des yeux d’Antoine pour y trouver la signification du baiser qu’ils venaient de partager pour la première fois. Sans réponse, Maxime quémanda une nouvelle fois la fermeture de l’espace entre leurs corps, et ce fut fait.

Antoine l’embrassa de nouveau et se rapprocha, jusqu’à faire joindre leurs torses et entremêler leurs jambes. Les mains de Maxime se perdaient dans le dos d’Antoine, tandis que l’autre tenait d’une main l’arrière de son cou et de l’autre le bas de son dos. Tout en restant à l’écoute des réactions de son ami, les doigts d’Antoine passèrent sous le textile de son pantalon, s’aventuraient progressivement plus loin le long de ses hanches, pour arriver sur l’intérieure des cuisses. Il s’attarda à cette endroit, le caressant du pouce, puis y exerça une petite pression pour que Maxime relève ses jambes, laissant ainsi un passage pour sa main. Elle remonta et ne fit qu’effleurer le membre raide et moite de son amant. Le contact, quoique timide et fugace, suffit pour arracher un frémissement à Maxime. Son coeur s’était arrêté pendant quelques instants. Ils en étaient là.. Sentant que quelque chose n’aller pas, Antoine quitta les lèvres de son ami et se redressa un peu, tentant de renouer le contact visuel mais le regard de Maxime se perdaient désormais dans le vide.

“Max, est ce que ça va ? On peut s’arrêter là si tu veux…”

Maxime se redressa lui aussi, de façon à se retrouver adosser au mur derrière le lit. Pendant un instant fébrile, il se sentait perdu, son esprit n’arrivait pas à connecter les points. Il retrouva graduellement ses sens, haletant. Antoine l’attendait, toujours au dessus de lui mais ayant retiré ses mains du corps de son ami. A bout d’un moment qui sembla interminable pour Antoine, Maxime le retrouva, arrima son regard sur le sien et porta une main sur le biceps de son ami comme pour essayer de le rassurer. C’était aussi pour s’aider à se rattacher à la réalité.

“Je.. Ca va..” Il eu un léger sourire. “J’ai juste besoin de temps, Antoine”

Antoine déglutit. Il s’attendait à ce que Maxime se dégage et se sauve de son appartement pour ne plus jamais vouloir entendre parler de lui à nouveau. Trop vite, c’est ce que prévenait Desmoulins. Mais il n’avait pas su écouter, téméraire qu’il était. Maintenant, il sentait ses chances s'amoindrir de seconde en seconde, son coeur se serrait à l’idée de le perdre, et il replongea une nouvelle fois dans les yeux sombres de celui-ci en espérant trouver une contre-indication, un message, quelque chose. Sans même qu’il ne s’en rende compte, la main qui était sur son biceps descendit pour prendre doucement sa propre main. Maxime le fixait lui aussi. Il s’exprimait dans un quasi-murmure :

“Je ne suis sur de rien, Antoine. Je ne connais pas la véritable nature de mes sentiments pour toi, ni jusqu’où ils iront, rien. Mais j’ai cependant une certitude.” Maxime prit sa main dans la sienne, la serra, et vient la poser contre son bas-ventre. Antoine se laissait faire, il ne savait pas où Maxime voulait en venir. “J’ai la certitude de vouloir ça tout autant que toi”.

Il mena leurs mains conjointes plus bas encore, jusqu’à ce qu’à ce que la main d’Antoine enserre son sexe. Il l’aida deux ou trois fois, puis Antoine reprit seul le mouvement de va et vient, ce qui lui permettait d’avoir les mains libres et d’enlever son pantalon pour laisser le champ libre à son ami. Celui-ci répétait le mouvement mécaniquement, sans le regarder. Il avait enfoui la tête dans le cou de Maxime après que ce dernier lui avait donné implicitement l’autorisation. Le front contre son cou, le nez dans sa clavicule, Antoine haletait contre le torse de Maxime. Son amant respirait difficilement aussi, torturé par la cadence que lui imposait Antoine, mais il en demandait toujours plus. Sa main vint se plonger dans les cheveux d’Antoine, contre lesquels il plaquait sa joue. Il ne savait si c’était l’ardeur avec laquelle la main de son ami s’appliquait à la tâche ou plutôt la moiteur de son souffle contre son cou qui le rendait le plus fou, mais en tout cas, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Après quelques minutes, Maxime éjaculait en effet dans la main d’Antoine. Il s’arrêta et laissa sa main tomber contre les hanches.

Ils étaient essoufflés. Antoine s’éloigna un peu pour tomber aux côtés de Maxime, contre le mur. Il regarda sa main et le sperme qui la recouvrait, puis s'essuya avec un mouchoir après avec une licher une petite partie (simple curiosité). Pendant ce temps, Maxime retrouvait ses esprits, ainsi que le bas qu’il avait abandonné tout à l’heure. Épaule contre épaule, ils se reposèrent quelques instants sans vraiment calculer ce qui s’était passé. Puis Maxime brisa le silence d’une voix calme, presque apaisée.

“Antoine ?”

“Hmm ?”

“Merci.”

Nouveau silence. La pluie s’était calmée dehors, pour ne laisser qu’une fine bruine de neige blanche. Il entremêla leurs doigts et reprit plus bas.

“C’était ma première fois.” Antoine se tourna vers lui, interloqué.

“Avec un homme ?”

“Non, avec quelqu’un, tout simplement.” Il lui répondit par un sourire. “Vraiment, merci.”  
Puis il posa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres d’Antoine.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit eu le goût d’une lune de miel pour tous les deux, avec ses moments de tendresse, de premières découvertes mais aussi ses quelques ardeurs. Leur première nuit avait d’ailleurs été l’occasion pour les mains balladeuses d’Antoine de reprendre leur exploration, mais sans dépasser le stade où ils étaient arrivés plus tôt. Dans la semi-obscurité du soir, Maxime surveillait avec un sourire ce que faisait son ami, cette fois-ci parfaitement en contrôle de lui-même et le guidant de temps en temps, le laissant libre de ses mouvements pour la plupart. Au matin, il découvrit plus ou moins sans surprise qu’un Antoine endormi devenait possessif pendant la nuit, et il s’était retrouvé avec le souffle de l’autre homme dans la nuque tandis que ses bras et ses jambes tentaient de s’enchevêtrer aux siens.

Ils passèrent la journée du dimanche ensemble, toujours dans l’appartement d’Antoine puisque le temps ne semblait pas plus clément que la veille. En fouillant un peu dans ses vieilles affaires, Antoine était tombé sur un vieux tourne-disque qu’il avait autrefois acheté dans une brocante, accompagné d’une floppé de vinyls. Memoryhouse de Max Richter résonnait dans l’appartement alors que les deux hommes avaient entrepris de s’avancer dans leur travail pour la semaine, ce qui leur laisserait peut-être un peu de temps libre. Les classeurs et dossiers étaient étalés sur la table du salon, l’imprimante tournait à rythme régulier, ils s’échangeaient des remarques sur les changements à faire ou des conseils sur les formulations à adopter, parfois un avis ou opinion sortait à la suite de l’évocation d’un nom. L’atmosphère studieuse n’empêchait pas le regard d’Antoine de se poser sur Maxime, enregistrant les moindre détails comme sa pose, le reflet de ses lunette, il était à la limite de la contemplation. Malgré cela, ils travaillaient plus vite en équipe et, vers le début de l'après-midi, ils eurent finis une part convenable de leur tâche.

Sur proposition d’Antoine, l’après-midi fut consacrée à un marathon de films de Noël et de détente dans le canapé. Emmitouflé dans le plaid, Maxime attendait Antoine qui revient quelques instants après avec plateau où reposaient deux bols de chocolats chauds fumants et la dernière boite de biscuits de Mme Duplay. Etrangement, le plus âgé semblait déjà se réjouir de cet avant-goût. Amusé, Antoine s’enquérissa de la raison de cette lueur vorace qui scintillait aux fonds des yeux de Maxime.

“Tu me diras un jour ce qu’ils ont ces gâteaux pour que tu les aimes autant ?”

Maxime éclata d’un rire clair et s’enfonça dans les coussins avec la boite calée contre son ventre, arborant un petit air malicieux. Un bout de gaufrette entre les dents, il intima à Antoine de venir de le trouver par soi-même. Avec un baiser volé, il ne lui révéla son point faible qu’à demi-mot. “C’est le goût de la praline..” Antoine pouffa sous la singularité mielleuse de sa réponse, qui n’allait pas du tout avec l’image de stoïcisme de l’Incorruptible. Faisant comme si il n’avait rien entendu, celui-ci rapprocha son jeune amant de lui et l’enveloppa du plaid, puis Antoine mit le film en route.

De retour au travail lundi, Antoine reçut la visite de Maxime dans le courant de l’après-midi. Vu la lueur qui éclaircissait déjà son visage, il était porteur d’une bonne nouvelle.

“Camille a gagné sa défense ! L’attaque s’est retourné contre Hébert et maintenant c’est lui qui est accusé de falsification de preuves et de documents officiels.”

“Heureux de l’entendre, ça l’occupera pendant un temps et avec un peu de chance ses journaux feront un bel autodafé pour Noel. C’est Danton et Desmoulins qui doivent être contents !”

“Tout à fait, ils proposent de fêter ça dans un bar samedi prochain. Bien sur tu es invité.”

“Si tu es là, je ferai un effort pour surmonter la présence de Desmoulins dans un rayon de 5 mètres” Maxime leva les yeux au ciel. Antoine rigolait pour l’instant, mais il allait devoir trouver un moyen diplomatique pour faire coexister pacifiquement son meilleur ami et son amant.

* * *

Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à partir de l’appartement d’Antoine pour rejoindre Danton et Desmoulins en ville. Toute la semaine, Maxime avait fait des aller-retours chez les Duplay pour récupérer ses affaires, livres, correspondances et vêtements (il n’avait pas grand chose de plus), de sorte qu’il avait quasiment emménagé ensemble. Les Duplay lui avaient tout de même assurer que leur porte lui seraient toujours ouverte, quoique Eléonore semble lui faire la gueule. Soit. Maxime réglerait ce différent plus tard. Pour l’instant, il était en train de fouiner dans les affaires d’Antoine pour se trouver un gilet plus chaud que ce que lui possédait. Antoine, lui, le regardait sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre en souriant. Il s’approcha vers lui et lui mit un cardigan en laines grises entrelacées sur les épaules.

“Celui-ci t’ira mieux”

“Merci”. Le plus âgé regarda leur reflet à tous les deux dans le miroir de la porte de la penderie. Antoine s’était porté pour une chemise en soie rouge grenat, gilet noir léger et jean sombre. Lui portait une chemise à nuance de bleu et un pantalon noir, plus le cardigan gris. “T’es pas trop mal”

Il rigola. “Tu te défends bien aussi”. Maxime laissa Antoine poser un baiser dans son cou, puis prit le chemin du salon pour prendre le reste de ses affaires. “Viens, sinon on ne va pas être à l’heure”. Antoine le suivit, prit sa veste et, lorsqu’ils furent tous les deux prêts, prit ses clés et ferma la porte.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils rejoignaient leurs amis dans un bar sur la place Saint-André-des-Arts, près de Saint-Michel. Lorsqu’il le vit, Camille se leva et embrassa Maxime. Habitué depuis longtemps aux habitudes tactiles de son ami, il retourna l’accolade et sourit.

“Max, merci d’être venu ! Fêtons cette victoire !”

“De rien Camille, tu sais très bien que je ferai tout pour mes amis. Bonsoir Lucile, bonsoir Georges. Lucile, tu es ravissante ce soir” Ils le saluèrent en retour et Camille reprit sa chaise, tandis que Maxime s’asseyait sur le banc. Antoine le suivit et salua également les autres, une serveuse vient peu après et pris leur commande.

La soirée se passait bien. Camille partageait ses anecdotes sur les avances déçues de Mirabeau et les vents magistraux qu’ils s’étaient successivement pris auprès de Lucile, Adrienne de Lafayette et enfin de Madame Royale lors du gala donné il y a un mois par le Président Bourbon, Lucile était morte de rire contre l’épaule de Danton qui avait la décence de se retenir de faire des blagues tendancieuses (ce qui est assez rare pour le mentionner, vu les litres de bières qu’il avait déjà ingurgité). Maxime participait, rigolant de temps en temps, tandis qu’Antoine sirotait sa bière tranquillement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé le couple Desmoulins-Danton avant (il n’en avait jamais eu l’envie), mais il commençait à les connaître. S’il ne comprenait pas encore la raison de l’amitié profonde que portait Maxime pour Camille ou Danton (Lucile était un ange auquel aucun homme ne pouvait être insensible), Antoine prenait plaisir à voir Maxime épanoui. Il avait l’impression de partager un peu de son monde. Mais ce qui lui faisait peut être plus plaisir, c’était la main que Maxime avait posé sur sa jambe.

Lorsque toutes les chopes furent vides et payées (en qu’on ait empêché Georges d’en reprendre une autre), le groupe sortit sur la place. Il faisait nuit noire et la neige tombait doucement. En se frottant les mains, Lucile reprit la conversation. “On avait prévu de finir la soirée en boite, vous venez ?”

“Je ne suis pas sur, Lucile…” Maxime répondit. “Je n’ai jamais vraiment aimé l’ambiance en boite”. Cependant, Camille ne lachait pas son ami comme ça.

“Allons ! La dernière que t’as faites c’était pour mes 18 ans, Maxime. Ca fait un bail ! Viens pour cette fois !”

Maxime se retourna vers Antoine, comme pour demander une aide ou un renfort. Cependant Antoine cautionnait le projet. Une main dans le dos de Maxime, il l’incita. “Allez, juste une fois. Je ne t’ai jamais vu danser”

Maxime renifla, boudeur. “Peut-être parce que je ne sais pas danser.” Vaincu, il se laissa tout de même trainé dans les rues de Paris jusqu’à ce qu’ils trouvent l’établissement que leur indiquait Camille.

A une heure déjà avancée de la nuit, le club tournait à plein régime. Antoine ne dirait pas que s’était rempli, loin de là surtout pour un samedi soir, mais il y avait une bonne musique et assez de monde sur la piste pour rentrer dans l’ambiance rapidement. Le groupe se divisa rapidement en deux, Saint-Just invitant la dame Desmoulins pour une danse et les trois autres hommes au comptoir du bar. Camille demanda au barman deux cocktails et un coca, essayant de limiter la consommation d’alcool de Georges, qui grognait un peu dans son dos mais qui au fond chérissait les attentions de son ami. Camille serait la main George sur sa jambe et regardait sa femme à l’autre bout de la pièce. Il n’appréciait pas spécialement la façon dont Saint-Just retournait ses mouvements, beaucoup trop proches. Il frissonna malgré la moiteur de l’air et se tourna vers Maxime.

“Saint-Just a quelque fois des manières que j’apprécie peu.”

“T’inquiète Camille, Antoine ne lui fera rien. Tu sais, il n’est pas aussi mesquin que tu l’as longtemps pensé.”

“Ca me prendra un peu de temps pour vraiment le comprendre. Au final, tu as tiré ton affaire au clair avec lui ?”

“Je crois, oui.” Il souffla un peu, humant l’air et remuant son verre. “Mais je ne peux encore rien dire pour l’instant, je ne sais pas où j’en suis moi-même”

Camille finissait son verre d’une traite. C’est pas qu’il méprisait le choix de son ami d’enfance, mais il l’aurait plus adroitement conseillé dans sa relation s’il avait été avec quelqu’un d’autre. Il se sentait maladroit et spolié de son rôle d’ami, bien qu’il savait aussi toute la complexité que connaissait Maxime avec l’appréhension de ses sentiments. Dans sa réflexion, Desmoulins sentit son amant gratter légèrement dans son dos. Georges, qui était fasciné par les mouvements de hanche de Lucile depuis bien quelques minutes, sollicitait Camille pour une danse qui pourrait concurrencer les deux autres. Quelque peu amusé par la frivolité de ses amis, Maxime les regarda partir avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Sans vraiment chercher, son regard tomba plus tard sur Antoine qui avait brièvement changé de partenaire, alternant désormais entre hommes et femmes sur la piste.

Dans un premier temps, Maxime ne le regardait que depuis sa vision périphérique, par des aperçus furtifs et involontaires de ses cheveux qui volent, ses hanches qui bougent, cet air séducteur sur son visage qui rongeait ses tripes. Mais le bar est ennuyeux et son alcool ne l’y tiendrait plus très longtemps, alors il pivota sur son siège et se laissa absorbée par le spectacle du corps d’Antoine.

Il bougeait avec la plus grande agilité mais était brusque à certain moment, il semblait se mouvoir dans la pièce comme un prédateur et la lueur de ses yeux reflétait cette métaphore. Son corps se démenait avec une finesse liquide, chaque muscle et ligament donnant naissance au suivant dans une glorieuse symphonie de mouvement qui arrivait à un tour de hanche, la langue passant brièvement sur ses lèvres, des mains virevoltant autour des corps étrangers. C’était un électron libre, quittant son partenaire dès qu’il l'eut épuisé et la foule le suivait ainsi de prêt chacun de ses mouvements pour les imiter peu après. Maxime ne savait pas combien de temps il le fixait ainsi.

Puis ses yeux se levèrent - un bleu méditerranéen assombri par les remous et les grondements de la tempête - et trouvèrent Maxime, même à travers la distance et l'enchevêtrement des autres danseurs. Il valsait au milieu de la foule et Maxime désirait ardemment pouvoir dire qu’il était moins captivant que les autres, que comme dans sa jeunesse il était insensible à la symphonie des corps, qu’il était resté incorruptible. Mais il ne le pouvait plus, et il ne le pourrait peut-être jamais plus. Leurs regards arrimés l’un à l’autre, les tripes de Maxime le tourmentaient dans la plus douce des tortures.

Puis il sentit un main se posait délicatement sur son dos. Avec une pointe d’amertume, Maxime brisa la connection qu’il tenait avec son ami pour se retrouver face à Lucile, qui s’était perchée sur le tabouret qu’occupait précédemment Camille. Elle le regardait tendrement, comme une mère surveillant ses enfants. Décidément, si Camille et Georges n’avaient pas d’enfant dans l’année qui suit ce serait une sérieuse perte de potentiel de tendresse dans ce monde. Se relaxant à son contact, Maxime l'écoutait sans broncher.

“Qu’est ce que tu attends ? Va le retrouver, vous en avez tous les deux besoin.”

“Je ferai un bien mauvais cavalier pour lui. On dirait qu’il a fait ça toute sa vie.”

La main de Lucile se faisait de plus en plus pressante. “Tu ne sais pas mentir Maxime. J’ai parlé avec Antoine tout à l’heure, tout ce qu’il souhaite c’est partager une danse avec toi. Et puis tu ne vas pas rester toute la soirée au comptoir voyons ! On dirait l’homme le plus malheureux du monde (despondent)” Et avec ça elle le lança sur la piste. Un dernier coup d'oeil vers elle lui assurait toute sa confiance maternelle, puis il fut happé par le tourbillon de la foule.

Ne se sachant pas quoi faire, il regardait Antoine s’approcher vers lui comme un loup chasserait sa proie. Lorsqu’il fut assez proche, il glissa ses mains contre son cou et ses lèvres frollèrent son oreille. Maxime ferma brièvement les yeux, se noyant dans la voix profonde de son amant.

“Me ferais-tu l’honneur de cette danse ?” Il se rapprocha encore un peu, laissant la main de Maxime montait contre son torse.

“Avec grand plaisir.”

Il sentit les mains d’Antoine descendre le long de son corps, ardente comme une trainée de feu. Elles vinrent enserrer ses hanches, les fixant contre les siennes et l’entrainant dans son mouvement rythmée par la cadence de la musique. Maxime posa sa tête sur l’épaule d’Antoine et laissa reposer ses bras dans le dos de celui-ci, comme pour se raccrocher à son attache au milieu de cette tempête. Ainsi, Antoine pouvait le menait où il voulait, lui intimant de réduire encore la distance entre eux. Son corps répondait à chacun des mouvements d’Antoine et creusait à chaque roulement un peu plus dans les tréfonds de son ventre.

Plus loin, Lucile, manifestement satisfaite du résultat, retourna près de ses amants qui s’étaient installés dans des canapés imbriqués dans une alcôve au fond de la salle. Atterrissant entre les deux hommes, elle s’allongea contre l’abdomen de Georges qui passa son bras contre sa taille. Le regard de son mari alternait entre elle et le couple au milieu de la piste, il semblait de plus en plus angoissé à chaque fois qu’il voyait Saint-Just aventurer toujours plus loin ses mains dans le dos de son meilleur ami. Lucile souria néanmoins, et essaya de le rassurer.

“Tu t’y habituera à un moment. Ce n’est pas un si mauvais parti.”

“C’est difficile pour moi. Maxime peut parfois être tellement sensible, et je ne pense pas que Saint-Just puisse le comprendre comme ses amis peuvent le faire… J’ai juste l’impression qu’il profite de lui, ce n’est qu’une passade.”

Elle se redressa et lui posa un baiser contre ses lèvres. “Me dit pas que tu es jaloux d’Antoine”

Un frisson le traversa à cette idée, et Georges avait relevé la tête, intéressé par la question. “NON, je.. Je ne porte pas ces sentiments pour Maxime, c’est juste qu’en tant qu’ami je veux le protéger comme il a pu le faire pour moi. Je n’aime pas Saint-Just, c’est tout.”

“Si Maxime l’aime c’est qu’il doit y avoir une raison, chéri”

“Oui, mais je ne la comprend pas encore. Il cache trop souvent ses véritables intentions !” Lucile lui ferma ses lèvres de nouveau pour lui imposer le silence. Puis elle s’éloigna un peu et prit le visage de Camille entre ses mains pour fixer leur regard. Celui-ci se laissa calmer petit à petit.

“Le plus beau cadeau que tu ferai à Maxime, ce serai que tu acceptes son choix. Je ne dit pas que tu dois nécessairement l’approuver et le soutenir, mais essaye juste de comprendre pourquoi il a un faible pour lui. Tu peux faire ça pour lui ?”

Camille grogna un peu, puis acquiesça à contre-coeur. “J’essaierai. Mais c’est juste pour lui et toi.”. Satisfaite, Lucile se recala contre Georges, qui en profita pour quémander son baiser. Camille se retourna pour essayer de voir où en étaient Saint-Juste et Maxime mais, à sa surprise, il ne les trouva pas sur la piste de danse. Parcourant du regard le reste de la pièce sans les apercevoir, il se leva du canapé en direction du comptoir où il demanda un shot. Il avait besoin d’éliminer certaines pensées de sa tête, surtout celles concernant Maxime. L’alcool lui brûlait la gorge et l'amnésie n’arrivait pas, mais au moins les images du couple dansant au milieu de la scène devenait de plus en plus floues. Après un certain moment, Camille descendit du tabouret, paya les consommations de la soirée et se rediriga vers ses amis.

Antoine et Maxime avaient retrouvé Lucile et Georges près de l’alcôve. Son meilleur ami était en train de rire à une connerie que Danton avait du dire, ayant visiblement trop bu pour être enfin sensible au sens de l’humour de Georges, et Saint-Just le regardait avec des yeux voraces. Camille remarqua une tache sombre dans le cou de Maxime, s’approcha et découvrit légérement son col pour vérifier si ses doutes étaient avérés. Il ne doutait cependant pas de l’auteur du suçon. Retrouvant son silence habituel, Maxime le regarda perplexe et passa une main à l’endroit que Camille examinait. Puis il se rendit rapidement compte de ce qu’Antoine avait cherché à faire tout à l’heure (et réussi) lorsqu’il l’avait plaqué contre l’un des piliers de la salle. Ce dernier ne regretter pourtant aucune de ses actions et afficher un grand sourire.

“Antoine, tu me le _paiera_ ça !” Maxime grondait, sans que son ton ne porte vraiment un air sérieux.

Antoine répondit, en ayant toujours ce sourire taquin aux lèvres. “J’attend ça avec impatience, mon cher”. Cette réplique déclencha l’hilarité chez Lucile et Georges, mais Camille se renfrognait toujours un peu plus. Il marmonnait tout bas une phrase rendue presque indicible avec la musique qui tambourinait encore à travers le club. “ _Moi aussi tu me le repaiera, Saint-Just.._ ”. Seul Maxime avait entendu, et regardait son ami, interdit. Sans y faire plus attention, il suivit le reste du groupe qui retournait jovialement au vestiaire pour mettre un terme à cette soirée.

Tassés dans la voiture de Danton, la conversation reprenait bon train. Lucile conduisait (toujours le volant à celui qui a le moins bu) et Georges prenait la place du mort, tandis que les trois autres occupaient les places arrières. Camille s’était mis au milieu, et Lucile lui avait fait la moue en sachant pourquoi. Cependant Antoine et encore moins Maxime ne semblaient s’en soucier, et le trajet fut calme. Néanmoins, à mi-chemin de l’Assemblée Nationale où ils déposeraient Maxime et Antoine, Camille laissa glisser un avertissement pour Saint-Just, avertissement qui ressemblait plus à un grondement qu’à autre chose.

“T’as pas intérêt à lui faire mal, okay ?”

Curieusement, ce n’est pas Antoine qui lui répondit, mais Maxime qui vint lui poser une main rassurante sur la sienne. Camille le fixa quelque instant, puis son ami vient lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille. “Camille, c’est plutôt moi qui vais lui faire mal ce soir. T'inquiète, tu y auras droit aussi un jour.” Desmoulins rougit furieusement et n’osa regarder dans les yeux son meilleur ami, qui éclata d’un rire non contrôlé. Comme ils n’avaient rien entendu, les autres les regardaient d’un air curieux, Antoine en premier.

Lucile souriait, pouvant deviner le sujet du chuchotement de Maxime rien qu’à la couleur des joues de son mari. “Qu’est ce que vous faites comme messes basses derrière ? On est arrivé.”

Antoine et Maxime descendit du véhicule en saluant leurs amis. Sur le moment, Camille ne réussit pas à faire la bise habituelle à Maxime qui se contenta , en connaissance de cause, d’une poignée de main. Antoine les remercia pour la soirée, fit la bise à Lucile et accepta la poignée de main amicale de Danton et Desmoulins. Les regardant repartir sur le pont de la Concorde, les deux hommes se retournèrent et prirent la direction inverse vers l’appartement d’Antoine.  
En ouvrant sa porte, Antoine lui demanda ce qu’il avait pu bien dire à Camille. En toute réponse, Maxime réajusta ses lunettes et parla calmement.

“Rien de plus que ce que je t’ai dit tout à l’heure, à savoir que tu vas me repayer la marque faite dans mon cou. Tu sais que je ne vais même pas pouvoir la cacher avec une écharpe, hein.”

“Ah ? J’aimerai bien voir ça”. Une fois dans l’appartement, Antoine le coinça immédiatement contre le mur de l’entrée et colla leur front, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ses mains venaient fixer Maxime contre lui et le mur tandis que celles de celui-ci venaient une nouvelle fois se perdre dans son dos, lui accordant toute sa confiance. Et Antoine attisa les braises “Vous ne savez pas mentir, Citoyen Robespier-” Maxime l’embrassa avant qu’il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Il força sa langue contre ses lèvres, et Antoine ne tarda pas à retourner le baiser avec la même fièvre ardente. Essoufflés, ils se séparèrent et il en profita pour dévorer son ami du regard.

“Max, tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais..” Collant un peu plus son corps contre le sien, Maxime sentit l’érection de son ami presser contre sa cuisse. Antoine blottit sa tête contre le cou de Maxime et passa sa langue sur la marque encore rougeâtre. En même temps, il sentit les mains de son ami remonter vers ses épaules en écartant son gilet et un souffle chaud vint tomber contre sa clavicule.

“Oh, mais je sais très bien ce que je vais te faire”. Avec ça il se redressa, enleva le gilet d’Antoine et commença à attaquer les boutons de sa chemises. Alors que Maxime avançait, Antoine recula avec lui, les yeux rivés l’un à l’autre, mais ses mains restaient contre le bas ventre de son ami et se glissaient sous sa chemise, l’ouvrant bouton par bouton. Lorsque ses mains arrivèrent sur les pectoraux de son amant, ils avaient reculer jusqu’au milieu du salon. Doucement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer, Antoine remontant ses mains sur les épaules de Maxime, de sorte à faire tomber sa chemise et son cardigan le long de ses bras. Sa propre chemise ne tenait plus à grand chose et il l’abandonna sur la table basse.

D’une pression sur ses abdos désormais découverts, Maxime le fit tomber sur le canapé derrière lui et l’y suivit, à cheval au dessus de lui. Il s’inclina pour déposer un baiser contre sa clavicule, tandis que ses mains remontaient contre son torse. Antoine laissa échapper un ahanement de surprise lorsqu’il sentit Maxime le mordre à certains endroits sensibles, qu’il avait ensuite la perversité de lécher juste après. Maxime était satisfait à l’entente des gémissements de son ami, se redressa et posa un baiser contre les lèvres d’Antoine. La main de celui-ci vint se caler à l’arrière de la tête de Maxime, pour tenter de se raccrocher à quelque chose de bien réel. Coincés ainsi, leur front une nouvelle fois l’un contre l’autre et haletant, les mains de Maxime venait entamer la boucle de la ceinture d’Antoine.

Lorsque Maxime releva les mains vers son torse et l’embrassa, Antoine geigna pour n’avoir pas eu satisfaction et fit pression sur le bas du dos de Maxime pour le lui rappeler. Celui-ci pouffa de rire, et lança un regard narquois à son ami.

“Regardez qui essaye d'attirer l'attention sur lui ?”

“Ca marche ?"

Maxime éclata de rire sous les enfantillages de son ami. Il l’embrassa de nouveau.

“Tu es incorrigible, Antoine.”

Les mains de son ami commençaient d’ailleurs à se perdre le long de son ventre, et Maxime le guida vers sa propre ceinture. Il sentit sa main se faufiler sous ses vêtements et y narguer son membre en érection. Antoine fit quelques vas et vients, assez pour mettre Maxime à l’agonie, mais il s’arrêta avant qu’il ne jouisse. Il profita de ce moment de répit pour enlever le pantalon de son ami, qui se laissait faire. Antoine flattait l’intérieur de ses cuisses, prenant soin d’effleurer de temps à autre son sexe. C’est alors que l’esprit de Maxime vint lui hurler alors quelque chose de pas très romantique, mais nécessaire.

“Antoine, où sont les préservatifs ?”

“Ma chambre, table de nuit, dernier tiroir.”

Maxime ne perdit pas de temps, se releva et se dirigea vers l’endroit indiqué. Antoine, lui, prit un moment avant de le rejoindre pour calculer ce qui se passer. Est ce qu’ils allaient vraiment faire ça ? Il avait si longtemps fantasmé ce moment qu’il avait maintenant peu que la réalité ne soit pas à la hauteur de ses rêves.. Chassant ces idées noires de son esprit, il se leva également, se débarrassa de son jean et de ses sous-vêtements et entra dans la chambre.

Il trouva Maxime, toujours nu, penché au dessus des tiroirs ouverts de sa table de nuit, examinant son contenu. De cette façon, Antoine pouvait parfaitement apprécier la vue.

“ _Dat. Ass._ ”

Maxime se retourna, leva un sourcil, et eu la bonté de prévenir son ami : “Et tu sais même pas ce que je peux faire avec.”

Antoine lui rendit un sourire et sortit le lubrifiant d’un autre tiroir.

“En tout cas, je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir…Utilise ça, j'voudrai bien pouvoir marcher demain” Il s’asseya sur son lit, tandis que Maxime glissait le préservatif le long de son membre. “Tu crois que je vais être sensible à tes jérémiades après la morsure que tu m’as fait tout à l’heure ?”

“Je ne pourrai donc pas te corrompre ?” Taquin, le plus jeune bécotait, mordillait à certains instant le ventre de Maxime qui était revenu près de lui.

“Eh, jamais !” Il embrassa Antoine et lui intima de se tourner. Il mit un peu de liquide visqueux dans sa main et commença à le préparer. Antoine gémissa lorsqu’il sentit les doigts de Maxime le pénétrer, mais s’y fit vite. Alors que son compagnon augmentait rapidement le nombre, Antoine se rappela d’une chose.

“C’est ta première fois, non ?”

“En effet” Il se releva et retourna Antoine pour qu’il lui fasse face. Ils s’embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, imposant un silence conjoint. Antoine reprit juste après, léchant les lèvres de son amant.

“T’es pas si mauvais pourtant”

Maxime rigola et lui déposa un nouveau baiser “Flatteur…”. Il introduit son membre lentement. Chaque minuscule mouvement suffisait pour arracher à Antoine une plainte qui se perdait dans le cou de Maxime. Ses bras étaient venus l’étreindre tandis que Maxime soutenait son dos d’une main et fumble with his dick de l’autre. Maxime accéléra peu à peu alors qu’Antoine s’habituait aux lacérations qu’il produisait. Le sévice continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu’à ce que Maxime, à bout de souffle, se retire et se défasse de l’enveloppe en latex. Il prit leur deux membres d’une seule main et, après quelques soubresauts brusqués, ils éjaculèrent l’un après l’autre contre le ventre d’Antoine.

Coeurs battants, ils reprenaient leur souffle peu à peu et toujours l’un contre l’autre. Maxime soupira de satisfaction et embrassa son amant, qui caressait doucement son dos. Ils restèrent encore quelques instants dans cette position, avant que Maxime se relève légèrement et établisse un tableau de ce qu’ils venaient de faire. Leurs semences conjointes reposaient sur le ventre plat du plus jeune, ventre encore pris de saccades alors qu’il essayait de rétablir une respiration normale. Antoine avait brièvement fermer les yeux et affichait un air paisible, assouvi. Il s’inclina et passa sa langue contre ce ventre, goûtant au fruit de leurs ébats. Maxime sentit alors son jeune amant se calmer, reprendre ses positions. Ils se dressèrent tous les deux en position assise et, après un long moment où ils se regardaient dans les yeux comme pour se demander où était la réalité dans tout cela, ils éclatèrent de rire surnaturel.

Enfin, Antoine s’allongea plus confortablement et invita Maxime à partager cette dernière étreinte avec lui.

 

\- _FIN_


End file.
